Non-uniform or uneven gaps occur between various types of doors and opposite stationary surfaces and in particular at the bottom of overhead garage doors. Overhead garage doors frequently have an uneven gap that is usually narrower at the center and wider at the ends due to a sagging door or having the concrete garage floor heave. There is a need for an effective weather seal suitable for preventing cold air, snow, water and the like from entering the garage along the bottom of a garage door.
A weather seal now in use for this purpose includes a base section that is secured to the bottom edge of the door and a resilient flap-like section that extends at an angle down and away from the base section. This seal has a limited range of flexure so that in many instances it does not close the gap particularly at the ends.
Howell , U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,804 discloses a flap that extends fowardly from a forward portion of a base section secured to the door. LaPorte, U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,441, has a flexible V-shaped bottom portion on a weather seal.
Moseley, U.S. Pat. No. 573,683 is an example of an early form of weather strip on the bottom of a conventional wooden door with a portion that extends back under the door.
A variety of weather seals have been provided for doors of motor vehicles, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. to Ramsay, 2,718,678, Stark et al. 3,854,247, and Wright 4,001,974. These weather seals are not concerned with fully closing the uneven gaps of considerable width and length such as those found between the bottom of a garage door and the opposite floor surface.